vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Delsin Rowe
Summary Delsin Rowe is the main protagonist of InFAMOUS Second Son. He is part of the Akomish tribe that Brooke Augustine victimized for the sake of justice. Now with his people in danger of dying and given newfound powers, Delsin tasks himself to hunt down Augustine for the sake of saving his people. Whether he chooses to become a hero or a villain, or whatever the fate of Seattle would end up as, it is all up to the player. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher with Rage Empowerment Name: Delsin Rowe, Smoke Man, Banner Man, The Terrorist, Bioterrorist Origin: Infamous Gender: Male Age: In his early 20s Classification: Human Conduit, Hero/Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Mid via absorbing energy), Enhanced Senses, Energy/Aura sensing, Smoke Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility,, Can glide through the air/Flight, Can absorb and copy the powers of people with the Conduit gene, Rage Power, Immunity to Disease/Sickness, Concrete Manipulation, Neon Manipulation, Video Manipulation, Can see events from the past when absorbing a Conduit's powers Attack Potency: ''' '''Multi-City Block level (Can easily destroy a building with a Karma Bomb, sunk Augustine's mini-island made of concrete while angry over the death of his brother, Conduits get stronger over time when exposed to Blast Cores/Core Relays, comparable to Abigail Walker), higher with Rage Empowerment Speed: Relativistic+ speed and reactions (Casual bullet timer, can react to and control his movements while moving at light speed, comparable to Abigail Walker), higher '''with Laser Focus (Slows down his perception of time). '''Speed of Light travel speed (Can turn into neon lights and travel through radio waves) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Lifted a car off his brother after his powers had just awoken, Easily tears through chain link defenses), higher 'with Strength of Granite. 'Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class '''(Slammed into Augustine's island hard enough to sink it, comparable to Abigail Walker), '''higher with Strength of Granite Durability: Multi-City Block level, (can survive attacks from opponents on his level) higher with Strength of Granite Stamina: Superhuman, nearly limitless if energy can be absorbed. Range: '''Extended melee range with a chain, thousands of meters with superpowers. '''Standard Equipment: A cellphone with a GPS. Has been customized to allow him to track signals and enemies. A chain for melee combat. Spray paint cans for graffiti. Intelligence: Capable of figuring out weaknesses in a fight and adapting on the fray. Figured out Augustine's plan despite being only given minor details. Weaknesses: When he acquires a new power, he is unable to switch to his other powers until he develops his proficiency with said new power. Delsin cannot switch powers on a whim; he must switch powers by absorbing energy from a different power source. For example, if Delsin currently has Smoke but wants to use Neon, he must absorb Neon to replace it. For this same reason, he can't use multiple powers at once. Also, reliant on outside sources to recharge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Delsin discovers his powers when he absorbs the abilities of Hank, a prisoner on a D.U.P. carrier, taking on Smoke Manipulation. Later, he discovers that he possesses the ability to mimic the powers of other Conduits. * Power Absorption: Delsin has the natural ability to absorb the abilities of other conduits, which he discovers after encountering a crashed conduit transport vehicle. This gives him the potential to be one of the most versatile Conduits ever in existence, due to the fact that he can have multiple powers at any point and can always absorb more. * Telepathic Perception: Delsin along with his ability to take the powers of others, also has the ability, through touch, to look at another person's past and the emotions they experienced to rapidly gain information of their lives. Although it's not confirmed, it appears that this power can't be used on non-Conduits because he has shown no signs of it when touching any non-Conduits such as his brother. This power is not to be confused with Telepathy, as he is not reading their minds, but receiving information (It is also interesting to note that the memories that Delsin sees always involve, in some way, when the Conduits got their powers). ** Smoke Manipulation: Delsin's initial powers seem to be based on smoke and ember, having taken it from Hank, the Conduit he helped survive. He suddenly gains the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air ducts. He can also deploy smoke grenades, which, after explosion, cover affected enemies in smoke and incapacitate them. Delsin can use the chain on his arm as a whip, seemingly imbuing it with burning ash, similarly to how the Amp was wrought in Cole's electricity. Additionally, he can make use of a smoke dash ability for heightened motion and produce lateral propulsion for a short while via Smoke Thrusters. His smoke dash can also be used offensively, as he dashes through an enemy and rematerializes behind them, choke-slamming them to the ground in the process. Delsin also replenishes his power by absorbing smoke from chimneys, cars, and DUP tear gas canisters. He can use his special Smoke Karma Bomb abilty called Orbital Drop: Delsin dematerializes into three balls of smoke which propell upwards. Upon reaching a specific height, Delsin rematerializes and rapidly falls down, exploding into smoke and embers upon contact with the surface. ** Neon Manipulation: Later on the game, Delsin absorbs from Abigail Walker the ability to control neon. With it, he is shown to have powers similar to his smoke dispersal abilities yet instead dissolves and reforms from gaseous energy based semblance. He can discharge Neon stream lasers from his hands, which also blow up upon contact to deal more damage to enemies than the smoke projectile as well as simulate a light dash, which when used dissolves him into Neon itself and enables him, and brief after images of him, to sprint up or around walls and literally run on air from a starting jump for brief periods of time. Delsin's chain can also be covered in neon and made rigid, allowing it to be used like in sword-like fashion; he can also use neon to charge it directly into enemies, knocking them over, similar to his smoke choke slam. He also has neon grenades which suspend enemies in air for a short amount of time. Aiming while using the Neon power set utilizes a mode similar to Precision, time slows down and it highlights certain weak points around specific enemy body parts. Weak points are Karma specific, shoot an enemy in the head to cause them to be "obliterated" and explode into a puff of red neon and receive evil karma, or shoot them in the shins to restrain the enemy to receive good karma. He also has some kind of propulsion ability honed by a force field situated at the lower legs similar to Cole's Static Thrusters and Delsin's own Smoke Thrusters. He can replenish his Neon reserves by absorbing it from the brightly lit neon signs situated around the city. With Neon power active, Delsin can use his special Neon Karma Bomb called Radiant Sweep: in which he concentrates neon energy into himself and then bursts, shooting beams in all directions, producing a massive explosion. ** Video Manipulation: Delsin then gains the ability of Video by absorbing a Conduit named Eugene Sims. Delsin can drain this power from television monitors to computer screens on satellite dishes. When using Video, Delsin can shoot out a stream of pixelated projectiles in a rapid fire motion similar to Cole’s Bolt Stream. Also gaining the ability to transform himself into faint pixels, becoming invisible to enemies for a certain time period. When using melee attacks, Delsin doesn’t seem to use his chain. Instead, depending on his karma, he creates a digital sword (good) or claws (evil) to hack and slash. Furthermore, when dashing he can create wings for himself to fly over obstacles and directly up walls. Dashing into satellite dishes will cause him to launch higher up in the air. Delsin can also mark and summon three Bloodthirsty Blades. When the blades are summoned, they then seek out the target that has been marked. With Video power active, Delsin can use his special Video Karma Bomb called Hellfire Swarm: in which he summons both angels and demons, from the game Heaven’s Hellfire, to swoop down and carpet bombing enemies. When over, the Karma Bomb will either subdue (good) or obliterate (evil) enemies depending on Delsin's decisions. ** Concrete Manipulation: The last power Delsin gets, which is absorbed from Brooke Augustine, gaining her unique ability to manipulate Concrete. Delsin can drain this power from any down members of the D.U.P. he comes across. What also makes concrete separate itself from the other powers is that while using it, Delsin automatically takes less damage from enemy fire. While using the power he can shoot out a shrapnel of concrete in a burst fire manner. Delsin can also fire off slabs of concrete, very similar to one of Augustine's attacks and those used by the weaponless DUP soldiers. Like Video, Delsin doesn’t seem to use the chain either when using concrete. Instead, Delsin smashes his hand on the ground, creating a miniature tremor that knocks enemies back﻿. When dashing Delsin is covered in concrete wearing it like armor, making himself a living boulder. Delsin can also travel around using concrete thrusters, similar to Cole’s Static Thrusters, where stones are surrounded under him. Every time the thrusters are used, they initially lift him higher in the air, causing him to glide even farther. Surprisingly, out of all the current power sets (Smoke, Neon, Video and Concrete) Concrete is the only one that doesn’t have a Karma Bomb for some odd reason, this may be due to the Karma Bomb requiring another Blast Core Relay which he was unable to obtain. He can also use a miniature boost to push himself into the air which leaves no trace of damage from the launching point, unlike the DUP Knights' ability. When used while climbing a building Delsin will simply Launch himself vertically up it. Basic Conduit Abilities * Strength over time: 'The same for all conduits, their bodies become stronger and stronger as time passes. Whether it's physical traits or mental capabilities this applies to all of them. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Like all Major Conduits, Delsin has enhanced strength. An example sees Delsin effortlessly pulls his brother's arm off of Abigail Walker, to the point where Reggie shows physical pain. ''He was also able to effortlessly pull off a chainlink door off a cage. By scaling to 'primary conduits' he should be able to lift Metal Beams like Cole too. His strength also shows as he could harm armored conduits that are using a combination of body armor and concrete to protect themselves. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Delsin is able to fall from relatively high distances and land unharmed. He has also been shown to be able to withstand numerous gunshots while showing only slight discomfort. By scaling to 'primary conduits' being run over by a freight truck even before he unlocked his powers should be nothing too threatening for him. * '''Enhanced Natural Healing '''Delsin is stated to be able to quickly heal from sustained wounds. Upon unlocking his powers he was tortured to the point of being knocked out. He awakes a week after to find out that the concrete shards in his legs disappeared. A few days after, he was shot twice but he seemed more surprised than damaged. As long as he isn't damaged too much he'll recover. '''Miscellaneous * Parkour Skills: Delsin is physically able to climb up any kind of buildings, having the same free running and parkour abilities as Cole. He is described as not being a very experienced climber, but if he sees something he can climb, there's nothing stopping him from trying. Sucker Punch co-founder Chris Zimmerman has gone on record saying that Delsin can parkour two times faster than Cole. He showcases this ability even further by scaling the Space Needle with minimal use of his powers * Spray Paint Skills: Throughout the progression of the game, Delsin has shown to be a competent spray painter. He paints on various walls and surfaces to mark his presence within Seattle and drive out the D.U.P. In the Good Karma ending, he completely paints over the billboard of Reggie that he vandalized at the beginning of the game as a memorial to Reggie, complete with a portrait of the two brothers together. In terms of combat though, this would be more effective as a distraction or as ways to taunt an opponent Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Infamous Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 8